summit an oc for pokemon story
by Demon wing shadow
Summary: Every year trainers gather from all over the world to one region for a battle. They have special guests like Sinnoh's Cynthia and Unova's Alder...this year the special guest is the guardian trainer and aura user; Rillian. summition ends on 7/21 this is a partner fic with tigressa18
1. Chapter 1

Demon wing shadow: this is a Summit an Oc story I will be writing with the help of the authoress Tigressa18.

Tigressa18: this story will be using characters from a person Demon wing shadow knows on a different website named **destinedjagold.**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own pokemon that honor belongs to **Nintendo **and **Game Freak**. We also don't own certain character that will appear.

P1 P1 P1

Every year trainers gather from all over the world to one location for the ultimate Pokemon battle. This year trainers are traveling from all over to the region of Gento and Hevah region. The winner of this will get a chance to battle a famous aura guardian Rillian. The top 12 winners from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and anyone with at least 4 gym badges are aloud to join.

To join just review or pm me on your character. Here is the form you will need to fill out

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality: (please no Mary sues)

History:

Clothing:

Badges:

Extra:

Home region:

Starter pokemon:

Pokemon team: (legends will not be excepted unless the character is eventually going to meet my Oc… and only five submitted OCS will be meeting my Oc.

This is the info needed for the pokemon each trainer will have six

Pokemon name

Pokemon nickname

Gender

Signature move (each pokemon will have a signature move and I will choose the other three moves of the pokemon.)

Shiny :( fill yes or no)

There will be Fakemons in it so each person if they want are aloud to have one fakemon those who want to have one fill out the following

Name of fakemon

Species of fakemon

Type of fakemon (Fire, water grass, thunder etc…

Evolved from/ two

Method of evolution

Color of fakemon

Gender of fakemon

Moves of fakemon

Weakness of fakemon

And a pokedex entrie of fakemon.

examples.

Trainer example-

**Name: Rillian**

**Nicknames: none**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: if you watched pokemon movie Lucario and the mystery of mew and saw what Sir Aaron looks like then you know what Rillian looks like but with green eyes.**

**Personality: calm and collective, a little stubborn.**

**History: a decadent of aura guardians raised by a Lucarios he travels with a few legends that he protects.**

**Clothing : Sir Aaron clothes from pokemon Lucario and the mystery of mew**

**Badges: he doesn't collect badges since he is a aura guardian and a special guest at the competition **

**Extra: he is an aura guardian and controls aura he is able to hear pokespeach.**

**Home region: Unova.**

**Starter pokemon: his starter pokemon is technically a shiny Lucario**

**Pokemon team: Lucario(shiny), Mew, Celebi, and a Meloetta that passes off as a human. Will have more in the future.**

Pokemon example-

**Pokemon name: Lucario**

**Pokemon nickname: none**

**Gender: male**

**Signature move: aura sphere**

**Shiny: yes**

Fakemon example

**Name of fakemon: Gabrieleon**

**Species of fakemon: eon legend pokemon**

**Type of fakemon: normal, flying **

**Evolved from/ two: nothing**

**Method of evolution: does not evolve**

**Color of fakemon: tan**

**Gender of fakemon: genderless**

**Moves of fakemon: whirlwind, confusion, flamethrower, razor wind **

**Weakness of fakemon: grass.**

**And a pokedex entrie of fakemon: A legendary POKeMON that teaches the weak-willed individuals to be strong and Confident (credit to Ledah of DeviantArt.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Demon wing shadow: Hello this is my first story…it will be a summit an OC story…I will be working with Tigrissa18 on this story

Tigressa18: so far this will introduce Rillian and Amanda(my character)

Disclaimer: we do not own pokemon the honors of that belong to **Nintendo** and **Game Freak.**

**P1 P1 P1**

Every year trainers gather from all over the world to one region for a battle. They have special guests like Sinnoh's Cynthia and Unova's Alder...this year the special guest is the guardian trainer and aura user; Rillian.

~Rillian meets the girl of the woods...a trainer of the run aways?~

'Rillian wake up!' An annoyed voice sai

"Few more minutes" a tired 14 year old male's voice replied

'Nope no can do...DREAM EATER' the voice said

Rillian woke up and fell on the floor with a bang.

"Darkrai what was that for usually its Lucario threatening me that wakes me up" Rillian complained, tiredly

"Lucario is packing our bags we need to head off soon." Darkrai replied.

Rillian nodded as Darkrai blended into his Shadow. He got up and put on his guardian clothes, ruffling his black hair Rillian put on his hat.

He walked to the back of his little home and saw his pokemon playing.

"Celebi, Mew, Jirachi, Meloetta we are leaving soon." Rillian called out. The pokemon all went to there Pokeball, all except Meloetta. Rillian grabbed Jirachi from behind causing the wishing pokemon to laugh, Jirachi i hope you be able to teleport the items i will need." Rillian said.

The wishing pokemon nodded and returned to the Pokeball.

He went outside to the front where Lucario waited. They used aura to hide the house and began walking. About an hour later they saw a girl of thirteen about to eat an enigma berry.

"Girl don't eat that enigma berry" Rillian warned as he ran to stop her, but it was to late the girl ate it and instantly fell to the ground sick.

Rillian ran closer and checked the girl's farhead heartbeat and pulse.

"Damn this time all four effects are active, fever, poison, fatigue and freezing. If not treated soon she will die." the young aura guardian said in panic

He used his aura to contact all pokemon in his range.

'ALL POKEMON THAT HEAR ME I NEED YOU TO LEAD ME TO A CLEARING' Rillian said. A bunch of pichu led Rillian to an open area in the forest where Suicune was purifying a lake.

"Pokemon of the north wind can you bring some of the water here" the guardian said.

Suicune nodded and brought some water to Rillian.

"Celebi i need you too" Rillian said Celebi popped out and used heal bell to clear the freezing. He ground up herbs and forced her to eat it. The medicine kicked and healed the poison.

A little later Rillian was able to have Jirachi heal the fatigue issue.

Rillian wet a cloth and placed it on the girl's head. He turned to Suicune and began talking with it; a little later Rillian nodded and took out a book. Suicune tapped it and a symbol appeared.

"Some of use that you'll meet will give you a guardian symbol draw it with your aura and we will appear to help you" Suicune said as it left.

Rillian smiled and got back to work on taking care of the girl.

A little later the fever broke and the girl woke up and saw Rillian training with his Lucario.

"COME ON LUCARIO LETS GO." Rillian said as his aura formed an aura sphere as did Lucario's. They fired at the trees as apples fell form it.

"AHH! ~ what are you… how do you use a pokemon's move" the girl asked.

"Its aura girl deal with it" Rillian replied a new question in mind "why are you here" he asked

"I live here" the girl replied

"Oh well i am Rillian an aura guardian and a guardian trainer." Rillian said a little surprise

"Amanda no last name" the girl Amanda replied

"Well you ate and enigma berry those are dangerous." Rillian replied stating a fact that one must know to survive in a forest alone.

Amanda took out a Pokeball and looked angered due to Rillian's statement.

"This Area is home to me and all my pokemon, leave here at once, or Lucario and i will attack" Amanda said, Lucario appearing from a tree.

"Um this isn't your area, its Celebi's" Rillian said.

"Leave, now" she said.

"No… how about this, we have a two on two battle, if i win you come and travel with me; if you win I'll leave" Rillian said.

"Fine. Lucario, go" Amanda said.

Her Lucario stepped forward, baring its teeth and getting in a fighting stance. "I won't let you down Mother" Lucario said.

"Okay Lucario, its time for you to fight" Rillian said as his shiny Lucario appeared.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere" Both Yelled. The two aura pokemon fired the blue sphere of aura and the attacks collided.

"Lucario use bone rush" Amanda said darkly. Her Lucario attacked with the aura bone knocking out Rillian's Lucario

"Fine, but its not over... Darkrai show her the nightmares that come true" Rillian said. The pitch-black pokemon appeared from his shadow and stood.

"Dark void" Darkrai called. He then used dream eater knocking out the already weak Lucario. Amanda pulled him over by her and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Empoleon, help your fallen brother" Amanda said as Empoleon appeared.

"Darkrai use dark pulse followed by a shadow sneak" Rillian said.

The attacks collided as Empoleon tried to use Surf unsuccessfully. In the end Darkrai was victorious.

"Well, get your things, we will travel" Rillian said. Jirachi healed the pokemon and Amanda left to her tree. "Don't follow, i will be down" She said.

She jumped from limb to limb with her Lucario following and they came back down moments later with a Treecko following.

"Treecko tell the others i will be back in a while tell them all and avoid being seen" Amanda said.

Treecko nodded and left Amanda looked at Rillian with her natural look. "Lead me where ever you go, but I'm not staying with you for more than a year" She said.

Lucario nodded, agreeing with Amanda heavily.

The group headed off to the first town in the Unova region, and visited the pokemon center in Striaton City

"Lucario, do you have anything to give nurse joy this time?" Amanda asked her pokemon. Lucario shook his head.

"No, i have nothing this time, but you best put on the communicator of yours, you know she can't understand you" Lucario said.

Amanda nodded and she pulled a necklace and turned it on, her words were heard as all humans could hear them. "Hello nurse joy" Amanda said.

"Amanda why can't humans other then me understand you with out the necklace" Rillian asked

"Hello welcome to Striaton City's pokemon center. How may i help you?" Nurse joy asked

"I am here to pick up a package from Sinnoh" Rillian said

"I only speak pokemon" Amanda said.

"I am confused i speak pokemon and human language...i know this will make my and your life easier and less suspicious you will speak to me and to others it looks like lip speaking i will then translate what you say its easier this way" Rillian said

"Anyway and my friend here would like to sign up for the Unova league" Rillian told the nurse.

"I speak for myself" Amanda said.

"Please, sign me up nurse joy" Amanda said kindly.

"I need your first and last name and your starter pokemon's name" the nurse replied

"I apologize nurse joy but you know i have no last name, Its Amanda, and my first pokemon is Lucario, nothing else" Amanda said.

"Well you will need a last name to compete" Nurse Joy said.

"Give her the last name of aurastone...and in the form fill out adopted younger sister of aura guardian Rillian." Rillian said.

Nurse joy nodded and filled out the data and loaded it into the pokedex.

"Okay here is your pokedex and your gym case...you should get an xtransver and some pokeballs among other things" Nurse Joy said. Rillian went to a pc and put in his pokedex his storage system options appeared and he selected his personal pc. In it he added two xtransvers that were sent to him to his bag along with a special box. He exited the pc and walked over to Amanda.

Amanda here is an xtransver now lets go outside." Rillian said.

Once outside the two sat on a bench and Rillian opened up the box revealing a letter.

The letter was from Blitz, an old friend of Rillian's that lives in Gento.

'Dear Rillian i hope you make it to Gento before the New Year, here is a Pokeball that contains a special pokemon that a trainer named Patty wanted to give you. In case you want to thank her you will need to find a girl of 14 with long blue hair following her would probably be her guardian pokemon Shaymin sky form. this pokemon for you is one she caught after it left a friend of her's and went to find its master but went on a rampage, also in the box is two pokedexs with data from pokemon that will be found over here in Gento and Hevah.

~sign Blitz'

Rillian looked in the box and found two pokedexs one was pink the other was black. He took the black one and slipped it into his backpack and also slipped Amanda's into his backpack. He then pulled out a timer ball that was in the box under that was another letter.

Rillian took the letter and opened it and saw it was from a girl named Patty. He read the note and it read

'Dear Aura guardian Rillian

this pokemon was the guardian pokemon of a friend of mine one day after stopping a big threat from happening the pokemon told the friend it chose her as its guardian trainer only because the way she looked reminded it of its previous master. It went to find her and i followed it to a mountain where i saw the spirit of the girl that was the pokemon's previous guardian trainer she called this pokemon Nefari and forced me to battle him i knocked both the pokemon and Nefari out even tho the girl told me not Nefari. The girls spirit vanished and the pokemon ran i followed it and caught it...his name is Gabrieleon take care of him he needs a strong and caring partner.

~sign guardian trainer Patty'

Rillian took the timer ball and threw it in the air, what popped out was a tan dog with wings and a weird design on its head.

'Huh what happened!' the pokemon said, it turned to Amanda and Rillian and got into a defensive stance. But Rillian just walked over to it and knelt down next to it.

"my name is Rillian and i am an aura guardian, a girl named Patty sent me to you after capturing you because you were going wild...the girl is named Amanda, Patty wants me to take care of you...but its up to you what you want to do, you could join me or Amanda." Rillian said

'I am Gabrieleon...i would like to join Amanda if that is okay.' the pokemon, known as Gabrieleon said.

Rillian nodded and returned the pokemon, handing it to Amanda.

"Amanda this is a legendary pokemon so take good care of it...and i am going to teach you to speak human language...the gyms do not allow non league technology to be used so your translator pendant can't be worn i know that because a friend of mine told me." Rillian said.

'I am a legendary pokemon i can understand everyone and i can speak you human language into others mind.' Gabrieleon said

Rillian walked out and stood with his hands in his pocket. "Well lets go get some supplies and head off." Rillian said,

Meloetta was right now in her pokeball to stay unseen and the group walked to the pokemon convenient store and walked around, Rillian picked up 54 super potions, a couple of great balls and pokeballs. And a bunch of food, human and pokemon food. He then walked over to Amanda who was fascinated by all of this, never being to one due to living in a forest.

You will need some more clothes so after this we will head to a store that sells them." Rillian said. He went and paid for everything and then put them in his bag. They walked out and to a clothing store where they brought Amanda all kinds of clothes. Rillian paid for the clothes and handed them to Amanda.

"oh and Amanda listen while i was inside i heard the news saying that evil organizations are trying to capture pokemon that know telepathy and so Lucario won't be aloud to translate...its for your own good... so we will need to teach you to speak human language" Rillian said. After a while it began getting dark so they headed to the pokemon center and rented two rooms.

The next morning the two trainers and the pokemon left the center and began wondering around until they saw a pokemon battle between a boy with raven black hair, his Pikachu on the field and a girl who had a Leafeon.

The Pikachu won and the girl left. Rillian walked over clapping.

"That was good now i challenge you to a three on three battle." Rillian said

"I never back down from a challenge" the boy said.

"Ash we should get going" a purple haired girl said.

"I agree" a green haired teen said.

"Iris, Cilian just this last battle" the boy, known as Ash said.

The two others sighed but decided that Ash could do this battle.

Amanda stood behind Rillian quietly as the battle started

"Pignite i choose you" Ash said as the fire pig pokemon appeared

"Lucario its time to battle" Rillian said as his shiny Lucario appeared.

The two pokemon stared down until Ash told Pignite to use fire pledge, Lucario dodging and using aura sphere

Amanda watched with silence, how she hated wanting to use the human language, she could just barely stand to hear it. Humans use pokemon as tools, entertainment pawns, in her mind anyway. She's a girl of nature, getting to know how pokemon live and all. She remembers something though its quite blurry, of humans verbally fighting infront of her, she couldn't remember who they were, or what they were saying but she got away from it as fast as she could.

"Normal humans have such strange ways, ways i for one do not approve of" she thought.

Her Lucario nodded, he shares her thoughts from being together for so long, he watched the battle intently, and he looked to the purple haired girl, she looked familiar.

"Yes, its that girl that tried to catch me more than a few months ago. Thankfully i didn't get caught" Lucario mumbled. So quietly Amanda or Rillian didn't hear him.

Pignite was knocked out and pikachu got on the field the battle resumed with Ash gaining advantage

"Pikachu finish it with electro ball." Ash said Pikachu nodded and launched the ball of electricity, knocking Lucario out.

"You did good by friend," Rillian said as he helped Lucario up and over to Amanda.

He went back to the field and smiled.

"Well here is pokemon number two" Rillian said as a little pokemon appeared on the field.

"This is my friend Mew it follows me around since i met it a while back." Rillian said as the mew waved.

"Mew use assist" Rillian said.

The floating pink legend held its hand out and charged and Pikachu, the assist became close combat and the type advantage caused major damage to Pikachu but it still ended up winning. The mew spun around before falling into Rillian's bag.

"Okay its up to you...go Espeon." Rillian said

The psychic evolution of eevee appeared on the field and stretched.

The battle began and after a while Espeon won Ash choose out his Snivy and that battle ended as a tie.

"Good battle Ash." Rillian said.

"You too" Ash replied. He and his friends left to the pokemon center and then Jirachi healed Rillian's pokemons.

Amanda and Rillian continued walking and out of nowhere Rillian went wide eyed and fell unconscious.

'Master...where are you...i want to be with you...' a voice said.

Rillian woke up a little confused but stood up ignoring the dream that just happened and continued walking with Amanda and her Lucario.

Soon Amanda over heard Rillian's thoughts. Of how pokemon are suppose to be family.

His Meloetta popped out of her pokeball and smiled.

'Rillian i know you hate that people treat pokemon like tools but you and for all i know Amanda care about the pokemon, after all you ask a pokemon what they want to do." Meloetta said. To normal people it sounds like Meloetta saying her name but to Amanda and Rillian they heard her speak human language.

"Pokemon are supposed to be family, friends, not tools of entertainment" Amanda said.

Amanda looked to the sky and then to Lucario. "Its getting dark, we better get to sleep" Amanda said. She jumped up a tree quickly as Lucario followed. Amanda leaned her back against the trunk as she sat on the limb; Lucario did same on another branch.

Rillian and Meloetta did the same and fell asleep. When the crack of dawn arrived Rillian, Meloetta, Lucario and Amanda set off again and reached Nacrene City by early morning.

"We haven't gone this far on our travels, this is new to us Lucario" Amanda said.

"Mother, aren't you getting hungry?" Lucario asked. "Yes, i did bring some of our berries with me, we'll find a place on the grass and eat hows that?" Amanda asked.

Lucario nodded and she smiled. "Lets go" she said.

They ran over to a large patch of grass and sat down, Amanda pulling out two jars of berries from one of her packs. "Ok, we'll eat as much as we want, then refills it when we leave ok?" Amanda said.

"Fine by me" Lucario said. They started to eat, leaving Rillian to himself.

"Guys i wouldn't eat in that patch." Rillian said as a bunch of angry beedrills were heard.

Amanda and Lucario didn't give another thought as they put the jars away. two bones appeared in Lucario's hand as he handed one to Amanda.

"Don't hold back" Amanda said. "Same to you" Lucario said.

When the beedrills arrived, they were all easily beaten by the bones the two held. Once all beaten, they turned to Rillian.

"I don't know what i was talking about before, i can too use some pokemon moves in my own way" Amanda said as the bone disappeared, ending her usage of it.

"your pokemon strains his energy when doing that and that is abuse...you started it by getting to close to their nest i was just going to tell them you guys were eating breakfast" Rillian said as his pokemon appeared and ate some food. Meloetta ate a piece of toast with oranberry jam on it.

"Lucario isn't straining anything, he's been with me ever since i can remember, two bones appearing in his hand being strainful is an understatement. In the battle you and i had, he was holding back, like he always does to refrain from being a strong looking pokemon for capture. Unlike other trainers, Lucario is my very trusted partner, so close infact he doesn't have a pokeball. He knows he doesn't belong to me directly, but he has the will not to get captured by any other trainer, and stays by my side at all times. If he wishes to leave, he's welcome, he isn't tied down. That is how i believe people should treat their pokemon. If any of my pokemon wish to leave the area we live in they tell me and i release them. But that has never happened. But if it does i will" Amanda said.

Lucario nodded in agreement. "The battle we fought was not my hardest; i fainted purposely by allowing the aura spheres to hit me and to have whacked myself with my own bone. Just to seem like i was tired. And i do this happily, not against my will. Call it abuse if you want, but its just the way we work. And i wouldn't want it any other way" Lucario said.

"Amanda you ran away and lived in the forest i grew up in the forest since i was born i was raised by Lucario's family. I know you ran away from where ever you lived since you were silly enough to eat an enigma berry. And that is the same with me...the ones in pokeballs decided to be in pokeballs b/c they stay hidden. Darkrai follows me around as a shadow literary, Meloetta is like a sibling." Rillian said

"Lucario you shouldn't do that...the battle we fought i used only 1% of my full power only because i didn't want to harm anything." Darkrai said appearing, soon the four started arguing and then stopped and forgot all about the argument when Meloetta began singing

"Fine, but you are wrong about me running away, i lived in the forest ever since i was born, and usually enigma berries don't affect me. I eat them all the time" Amanda said.

Lucario didn't nod, but she was right. He looked to his shadow and to Amanda. "Training time" he said.

"Is it already?" Amanda asked. She looked at her shadow and confirmed it. "Alright, hold nothing back on me lucario" Amanda said.

With that they both entered a fighting stance. They started to move so fast it was that they were either a blur or you couldn't see at all. Five minutes passed when they were like that and they stopped. There were a few burn marks on her shorts but other than that Amanda seemed to have nothing wrong with her. "Ok lucario, let Bisharp train with you now" Amanda said.

She let her shiny Bisharp out and he spoke to her with a metallic clang. "What is it Amanda? A battle or training time. Because if its training time I'll happily accept lucario's battle" Bisharp said.

"You know just when to pick the right times to want to train brother" Lucario said.

"As well come as it comes, lets go my friend" Bisharp said. The same thing had happened between them as with Lucario and Amanda, except it was way longer.

"Well lets go Darkrai" Rillian said

Darkrai nodded and appeared.

"Today your be practicing on using your aura to reflect ones own attack back at them" Darkrai said.

he began to shoot dark pulses at Rillian, who used aura to bounce it back with in two hours both teens finished there respectful training.

It was then that a Gallade appeared

"Rillian Blitz sent me to keep you guys informed about thing he knows Amanda only knows pokemon and well he wants you to teach her English...see all around the world recently evil teams been kidnapping those who speak pokemon...and he wants Amanda to learn English so she is safe." gallade said

Bisharp stood back as Lucario ended a starting attack.

"What? What did you say gallade?" Lucario asked.

"Team rocket, Team magma, team aqua, team galactic, team plasma, dark organization, team earth all are kidnapping humans with the ability to speak pokemon language...Rillian is safe because he has aura power to defend himself. But Amanda only speaks Pokemon and Blitz of Gento already knows that so he wants Rillian to teach Amanda English" gallade repeated

"Using human language is disgraceful! I rather be captured then learn to speak the language humans speak! Others treat their pokemon like tools; using the language they hold is such a harsh way of using their pokemon. I may not be able to stop that, and i wont, it would be abuse on my pokemon. That's why i live in tranquility by myself" Amanda said heavily angered.

Bisharp and Lucario both placed a hand on her shoulders. She looked at them.

"Mother... maybe its for the best" Bisharp said. "We don't want you to get caught, you know what damage it will have on all of us, me mostly" Lucario said.

Amanda looked at her pokemon with tears in her eyes. "But, the humans..." she said.

"Its alright. We can still understand you. And you can still understand us" Bisharp said.

A tear ran down her face, Lucario wiped it away. "Thanks" she said simply.

With one arm she wiped the rest away and looked at Rillian. "Fine, but only for the sake of my family, not for you or for me you understand" Amanda said.

"Well there is one other option...and the other option might be better... you could just act as if you couldn't speak at all and have Rillian translate everything for you but with pokemon battles your family will know what to do since they and you formed a bond...just like Rillian did for along time...he was born and raised in the forest by Lucarios they taught him everything one day blitz showed up and helped Rillian and the Lucario's see Blitz followed Rillian around as his translator...Rillian hated humans...but grew fond of Blitz...one day tho...the same day he met Celebi was the day Rillian spoke human language. Celebi was captured while it and Rillian were playing. Rillian was talking pokespeach with Riolu and was caught by a grunt and the grunt put a collar that kept Rillian from speaking pokespeach. Rillian didn't know what to do so he just yelled what ever he could. He ended up begging Riolu to use brick break. Riolu evolved into Lucario at the moment and used aura sphere to free Rillian and Celebi. since human language was all Rillian had to help at the moment he used it reluctantly...after wards when Lucario removed the collar Rillian started going back to pokespeach and Blitz told Rillian to use human language when around others. That is what he does so if you want Rillian will translate everything when around humans and you an your pokemon could speak pokespeach when no human other than someone who knows that you speak pokespeach is around" Gallade said

"Hey that would be a better idea wouldn't you say Lu?" Bisharp said.

"No it wouldn't, she would still only speak pokemon, and would still be a target, you should just use the necklace of yours mother, keep it hidden no mater what" Lucario said.

"That seems best of the three, Lucario that is a very good idea" Amanda said.

"Yes, now can we train more? I'm sure empoleon is embarrassed from the fight yesterday" Lucario said.

"Of course, Empoleon, come train with your brothers" Amanda said, releasing her Empoleon.

"i empoleon am ready for battle" she said. "Good, fight with lucario and Bisharp for a while, i will decide if i want Krookodile to join you later" Amanda said.

She left the three to fight and what looked like blurs to others, looked like a very fascinating battle. That was because she didn't exactly completely look with her eyes, she listened too.

Rillian walked over to Amanda he knew that the necklace won't protect her so he needed to make a deal.

"Amanda...the necklace won't protect you from the evil teams...but i know what will...first we will stick to the second idea of me being your translator second we will go and find a special pokemon that calls itself Garitina... a dragon of the reverse world and a very powerful pokemon. We will find away to get to it a will ask it to join us. If it agrees Garitina will protect us since we helped him escape the reverse world." Rillian said, behind him mew stared at two look alike, one looked like mew but with the ears and a slight resemblance to pikachu and the other looked like mew with the end of its tail and the color of pikachu.

"Mew" Mew said

"pika, pikamew" the yellow/brown mew look-alike said.

"Mika, mikachu" the pink one agreed

"I refuse that" Amanda said.

She looked to her pokemon, and sighed. "The choice isn't mine. Its my pokemon's. Whatever they say goes, from meals to my fate. They have the final say. I refuse to have you speak for me, its a waste of time. I have words to say i can speak them. But if you are really wanting to do it, after my voice and you wont give in, you must ask lucario" Amanda said.

"Fine when you have a chance please tell Lucario to come speak with me." Rillian said turning around he saw mew and the two mew look-alikes and told Amanda to turn also when she turned she saw the two mew look alike and then mew then looked at Rillian confused

"Children" Amanda mumbled.

She walked over to where lucario would be when she got over there. She stopped her pokemon and told lucario.

"Fine, it wont take long, why don't they fight with Staraptor and Krookodile" lucario said. He left and the two other pokemon came out,

"finally, we get to battle right sister?" Krookodile asked laughing weirdly. A harsh wing clashed over her head, meaning Staraptor had smacked her sister with her wing.

"Cut it out Krookodile, its just training" Staraptor said. "Right, just training, with mom right?" Krookodile asked.

"No, With Empoleon and Bisharp, mom is staying out for now" Staraptor said.

"Hmm... ok lets battle" Krookodile said. One more, they disappeared and nothing seemed to happen besides rushing wind in select places.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about Rillian" Lucario said.

"Well the translator necklace Amanda has won't protect her...i know that because of the ten times i was captured by team magma and aqua...but i know what will first we should stick to Gallade's second idea of me being Amanda's translator second we will look for Garitina it lives in the reverse world...legends says that garitina will offer protection to whoever frees it. so we will find away to free garitina then ask it if it would help protect us...if it says yes then we have protection against criminals, Amanda doesn't need to learn human speech and we get a new member to our pokemon family" Rillian said

"... Fine, but only on one condition" lucario said.

"Okay what is it?" Rillian asked

"Amanda gets Garitina. She's been searching for a dragon type pokemon for a long time. All types possible live with us; the only one she has yet to see is a dragon type pokemon. Let her have it" Lucario said.

"that is not my choice its Garitina...see there are five legendary dragons garitina is the fourth each dragon has a guardian trainer...so who ever Garitina chooses will be his guardian trainer...first thing tho is we need to find Azelf Mesprite and Uxie so we could ask for there help in finding Garitina." Rillian said

"We've spotted them before, they come every six months or so, different one every time. They come to the lake we live next to. "Lucario said.

"They come to Unova?" Rillian asked. He took out his icon checker and saw Mesprite as annoying Suicune just up the stream.

"I found one annoying Suicune." Rillian sweat dropped. Everyone stopped and made there way to the river where Mesprite was poking Suicune.

'PLEASE STOP MESPRITE' Suicune begged

'Mes, mesprite" Mesprite said

Amanda walked over and held mesprite in her hands. It started to fight for a moment but after seeing it was Amanda she relaxed a bit.

"Mesprite, we require your help, can you help us?" Amanda asked.

Lucario repeated what she said, just in case mesprite couldn't understand her.

"Um sure but i need to go back to my lake but if you have a guardian signer book i could give you my symbol so you could call me to help." Mesprite replied

Rillian pulled out the book Suicune put a sign in and Mesprite did the same.

"Okay summon me when you need me" Mesprite said flying away

Amanda smiled and the flying pokemon, then looked back to Rillian.

"They know us, i give them berries when they come" Amanda said.

"Okay...i know Uxie only because she...or he or what ever the gender of the being of knowledge had visited alot" Rillian said

"Right, Uxie has come a time or two. Lets find her" Amanda said.

She grabbed her pokeballs and stopped the attacking pokemon. "Ok you all, its time to come back" Amanda said.

They did so without complaint, and all the pokeballs now shrunk, were placed in her small jacket pocket.

"Try checking at the lake behind Accumula Town's library" Mew said

Rillian nodded as jirachi popped out.

"Hey i heard you need help" Jirachi said

"Jirachi, its nice to see such a good pokemon" Lucario said.

"Indeed, you can help us right?" Amanda asked.

"Thanks and yes...as long as it doesn't deal with food...or items...or getting into a giant castle" Jirachi said

"Would you mind taking us the Accumula town library?" Rillian asked

"Okay" Jirachi said, and with in minutes they were behind a group of trees near the lake behind the Accumula library

With the good eye sight Lucario had he scaled the lake until he found a light yellow dot and curved light blue line.

"I see Uxie" Lucario said.

"That's great, i cant run on the water so I'm just going to have to call out to her or jump" Amanda said.

They made it to the lake and saw Uxie reading a book.

Rillian walked over the water as his aura acted like a bridge and picked up Uxie and carrying it over to Amanda.

He poked Uxie's forehead gaining its attention

He made it to the lake and saw Uxie reading a book.

"Uxie, remember me and Lucario?" Amanda asked it.

Uxie nodded, but it didn't turn away from its book. Strangely enough it was reading with its eyes closed.

"Are you willing to help us find something?" Lucario asked.

"What is it?" Uxie asked using telepathy

"We need to find Garitina so we could ask a favor" Rillian replied

"Please Uxie, i only speak pokemon and i need to be protected" Amanda said.

"Fine" Uxie said.

Rillian pulled out the book and Uxie left a sign. It flew back to its lake and Rillian tried to find Azelf using his aura

"Found Azelf it is all the way in Sinnoh at it's lake" Rillian said Jirachi nodded and brought them there

"Let us get the pokemon this time, it will be our pleasure" Amanda said.

She took of her boots and her gloves and dived in the water and swam to the island.

When she reached the cave she saw Azelf was talking with some poliwags.

She got up and into the cave, Azelf as just about to disappear when she realized who it was.

"Hi, Azelf, can you please help us, we must find Garitina can you please come out for a moment or two?" She asked

Azelf nodded and flew outside. They went to where Lucario, Jirachi, and Rillian were waiting

Amanda replaced her boots and gloves and Azelf left the mark in Rillian's book.

"Thank you Azelf" Lucario said.

Your welcome" Azelf replied

Rillian sighed and then Jirachi brought them to dark hollow cave when they got to the end they opened the symbol book and Rillian drew the three symbols.

Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie appeared. Rillian asked them to open the portal and they did, fleeing soon after.

Rillian Lucario, Amanda, and Jirachi walked in and were in the reversed world. They walked, jump and did everything else that defies there world in the reverse world and came to where Garitina was.

Rillian stepped forward, his aura controlled.

"Garitina, dragon of the reverse world, and one of five dragons we need your help. We offer you freedom from this world if you help" Rillian said

"I am listening" Garitina said.

"We need you to protect use from some criminals we ask you to provide that help." Rillian continued.

"Fine..."Garitina said. Soon it and the four travelers were standing in a meadow, garitina still in origin form.

"I will need to choose a guardian trainer..."Garitina said. Just then Jirachi remembered something.

"Guys being Garitina's guardian trainer means that you become its vessel." Jirachi said.

"Um is that true" Rillian asked

"It is true sadly because i was forced into that world i have no body and i will need one to move around freely." Garitina said

"This cant be true! If Garitina chooses me, he'll take my body and I'll be gone forever. I could refuse but i never refuse the request of a pokemon. What i do is up to Lucario, what do you say?" Amanda thought,

"If he takes you, you'll be gone forever. The rest of us cant take that. If he takes Rillian's body i don't really know. Maybe one of the other pokemon will be happy to do this" Lucario thought,

"no i don't think that will work, even if they wanted too. I think Garitina can only pick a human. That means Rillian or me. What should i do Lucario?" Amanda thought.

"Don't take him we need you more than anything. Don't accept it" Lucario thought.

Amanda stood, hoping she wouldn't be the choice, not for her sake, but for Lucarios.

"Garitina i will become your vessel." Rillian said.

Garitina nodded and took over Rillian. As soon as it did a dragon like body materialized from Rillian's shadow and Darkrai went flying out of the shadow crashing into a tree.

"OW" Darkrai said annoyed

"he flew left a sign in the book and went to an abandoned island to sleep until needed.

"I thank you for becoming my vessel" Garitina said from Rillian's shadow.

"Welcome. Now lets go" Rillian said. The group began walking out and soon found Cilan, Iris and Ash trying to get out.

They walked over to Ash and his friends laughing.

"Why are you here" Rillian asked, from his shadow Garitina was on high alert.

Amanda looked at the wall, it was smooth but she could climb it. She switched her necklace on and spoke.

"Watch how i do it, maybe you'll learn something" Amanda said.

She started to climb up the wall jumping off tiny rocks that stood out, once at the top she looked down.

"If you need assistance Lucario will help you right?" Amanda said.

Lucario nodded, and looked at them, waiting for them to do something.

Rillian used his aura to build a mini stair case and he and the others walked up it. Rillian then made the aura disappear.

They got out of the cave and went separat ways.

Rillian Amanda and the two pokemons made it to nimbasa city the city of the electric gym.

they walked to the pokecenter, Amanda switched off the translator and allowed Rillian to translate.

"nurse joy do you know where nimbasa gym is" Rillian asked.

"yeah here is a map." Nurse joy replied.

Rillian thanks nurse joy and they walked to the gym.

"ELESA my friend challenges you to a battle" Rillian said.

The gym leader walked out and agreed and the three walked to a big stadium with a crowd.

"This is a three on three battle it will be over when all three pokemon on either side loses and only the challenger may switch out pokemon Begin" the referee said

Only with a word of her pokemon's name, she sent out Staraptor, saving lucario and Krookodile for later. Elisa sent out a Zebastrike, and Amanda smirked. "Aerial ace" she said.

Staraptor did as told and hit the Zebastrike before Elesa could call out an attack.

"Close combat" Amanda said.

Staraptor called out a battle cry and repeatedly hit Zebastrike. It looked weak and Amanda kept her pokemon still, giving her a free attack.

"Zebastrike, use Thunderbolt now!" Elisa shouted.

Zebastrike attacked Staraptor who stood still on the ground after the attack hit, Staraptor waved her wing around her clearing the dust.

"Is that all you have Zebastrike?" she asked. For some reason she had a nice English accent.

"But how can that be? Not even a scratch! And answer me this Staraptor, why doesn't your trainer speak?" Zebastrike asked.

"I'm afraid i cant tell you Zebastrike, its a secret" Staraptor said.

"Drill peck" Amanda said.

Less then two seconds later, Zebastrike was knocked unconscious by this attack. Amanda had Staraptor return to her pokeball, and Krookodile went out.

"Elesa before you ask anything my friend can't speak at all i am her translator only reason her pokemon know what to do is because they trained to learn to communicate threw the close bond of human and pokemon she treats them as family..." Rillian said.

Elesa nodded and got back to the battle, choosing out her emolga

"Dig" Amanda said.

Krookodile dug deep into the ground in a very short time. A few seconds past as Krookodile sprang up and attacked Emolga. Krookodile went back and smiled.

Emolga was going to attack when Krookodile attacked again.

"Mud-slap" She said.

Mud appeared in Krookodile's hand and she slung it to hit Emolga, apparently she swung too hard and Emolga fainted.

Krookodile returned and Lucario walked out. "You know the commands already, what ever pokemon she has, use bone rush first, then Metal claw, then finish it with a aura sphere. If it faints before don't attack any more, they are family, don't try too hard to hurt them but make sure they faint" Amanda thought.

Lucario nodded, confirming his thought in the plan.

The battle began with Elesa using another emolga that was stronger. Lucario did as told and elesa's emolga fainted.

"Elesa has no more pokemon Amanda wins." the referee said

"Congrats" Elesa said handing the electric badge to Amanda.

Rillian thanked Elesa for Amanda and the two left with the pokemon.

"A CARNIVAL" Meloetta said seeing the carnival.

"What do you think Lucario wanna have fun to celebrate the victory?" Amanda asked.

Lucario nodded and the two other pokemon who helped were let out.

"Lets have fun alright guys" Amanda said.

They cheered and started to walk around, doing many things with Rillian and his pokemon.

At one point they heard an explosion and it was followed by what Rillian and Amanda saw as a ship flying away with a cage of pokemon.

Garitina knew what to do and appeared from Rillian's shadow.

Rillian, Amanda and Lucario got on and chased after the ship. "Alright, Staraptor, we've been practicing this, you can carry me and Lucario right?" Amanda asked.

"You both and then some don't talk and lets get those pokemon back" Staraptor said.

Krookodile returned and Amanda and lucario got on Staraptor who flew up to the cage.

Garitina wrapped around the jet and stopped it long enough for Amanda to get the pokemon

Amanda and the two landed on the cage. Staraptor gripped it tight as Amanda and lucario looked at the chain.

"Use your metal claw, I'll help break it with mine, ok" Amanda thought

Lucario nodded and the metal on his paws extended. Amanda did something to her gloves and the needles on her gloves extended too. They hit the chain holding the cage and Staraptor lowered it down to the ground.

Meanwhile Garitina released the jet and shot it into the sky.

Rillian and Garitina landed and approached the cage as someone approached.

((please note super legends are only able to be owned if i am pmed.))


End file.
